reasons of love
by crazybookgirl101
Summary: andre and tori have an assignment...become the other persons perfect love interest...reveals shocking truths for both. multi-chapter
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. All characters belong to Dan Schneider and nickelodeon.

Sorry its been a while since I updated. It was holidays and I had a mountain of homework to do.

I would like to thank cutesypie22. She gave me the idea for this chapter.

Please review I really want to know what you think.

Andres pov

Andre smiled.

Him and Tori had been bestie's for a while now. But that was it. Because he had no idea what she wanted in a guy except for talent…which he was dripping with and looks ….which once again he was dripping with.

"Yo Tori" he called towards her as she strode towards him with lunch. She greeted him quickly, exchanged a few mean insults with jade the Goth. Causing said Goth to leave. before both her and him dug into there lunch.

"so how bout that assignment pshycowitz gave us" he started. The assignment was to be paired up and find out and then become that persons perfect love interest. For two weeks starting the day after tomorrow (in school and out).the fates were kind and paired him and Tori together.

"yeah its gonna be awesome. So you want to get started" she smiled eagerly.

"sure, how bout we make a list, of what we look for in someone. To give to each other. By tomorrow, it gives us time to study it a bit before starting." he was not sure if she would go for it.

"hmmm okay. But just one page. Anymore is overkill" and he silently started cheering. His answer to wooing Tori. In the form of homework.

Tori's pov

He was excited about the assignment. That's what she was telling herself anyway. She was glad it was with Andre, it would not be so awkward. He was awesome and totally ready to jump into the assignment.

Which was why she was sitting at the kitchen table, writing the list. Which currently looked like this.

What I like in a guy

Humour

Looks

Charm

Confidence

Brains

Muscles

Hotness

Weirdness

Insanity

Impulsive

Daring

Unpredictable

Fun

Leather

…bad boy

She was thinking and could not come up with anymore, she thought it would be enough anyway. Just for one character.

And went to bed. Wondering what Andres list would look like. before falling asleep

In the meantime on the other side of town a young man sat awake in bed staring at a piece of paper with a title ' what I like in a girl' with a list of qualities and preferences.

He then placed it in a backpack and began staring at the paper that had been underneath it.

Staring as if it contained the mysteries of the universe.

On it was a title at the top that read 'my love list for Tori Vega '. underneath that was one word

'you.'

Before he folded it up and placed it in his backpack.

Ooh I wonder what list he's going to give Tori. Continue reading to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. All characters belong to Dan Schneider etch etch.

Andre sauntered u to Tori with his 'official' list in hand. She turned smiling, "hey Andre", he smiled "you do the list" he questioned smiling since him and Tori both knew she would have spent hours poring over it. They exchanged lists, before Andre pulled out a plain white envelope and handed it to her, she fixed him with a quizzical list before asking what the heck it was "well on my list it says trusting, so im gonna trust you not to open it till I tell you to" . "aaah ,a challenge for me" she smiled devilishly , brown eyes sparkling.

He shrugged and waltzed off, studying Tori's list, in complete and utter shock.

The next day.

Andre walks in , dressed in a leather jacket, wearing a smile that screamed heartbreaker.

Tori mean whilst was dressed as normal, albeit way less make up than normal, on Andres list it clearly said 'natural'.

The teens did not see each other until sikowitz's class. And Tori's reaction to bad boy Andre was too die for. He was casually seated front facing the mini stage and she could see the hard planed off his back through the sexylicious leather jacket he wore then she realised what else she was seeing , some blonde tramp on his lap wearing tiny denim short shorts and a cami top that showed too much cleavage and too much navel, whilst Andre unabashedly continually stroked her leg.

Luckily on Andre's list the word. 'jealous' was mentioned.

Sticking to the character role Andre gave her , she strode up glared at the whore cotour female, and quite cheerfully told her to move it.

During the display Andre playing role of bad boy, transferred his attention to beck and began talking bout who had the best melons in school.

Before pulling out a cigarette and waltzing out the class. Only to run into sikowitz's who began to play with the smoke. Before coming to his senses and realising the situation "Andre …cigarette?" and looked to the class for an answer "im bad…see ya" he strode out confidently.

sikowitz's gaze fount Tori who stared after him in part shock and part desire. "a bad boy? …that explains rider" the teacher stated , making Tori blush at the mention of the ex. sikowitz's congratulated the class on the good beginning of the assignments.

To be continued…what else should be on the list Andre gave Tori…review its your decision.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Characters don't belong to me.

Toris pov

Okay. So far the assignments was going well, it had been three days . sikowitz's seemed pretty impressed.

Unfortunately for Tori though Andre seemed to be doing his character way to well.

He was walking in dressed in leather…looking hot as hell.

He would smirk and flirt sexily in a way that only a true bad boy could.

And he would pretty much make every inch of Tori's skin tingle and by that she meant every possible inch…until the point where she was having trouble walking.

Then Andre would notice the flush on her and the smirk would come back and would make the little m rated places on her body tingle.

Thankfully Tori's list had not exactly been innocent either.

She was wearing the tiniest clothing ever. Until the point where her clothes were barely legal, abeit no make-up which kept up with the word natural, unfortunately that was the only innocent thing on the list. Along with smart.

She was wearing the tallest six inch heels ever.

And was acting like a full on hoe. Things were not physical yet. But sikowitz's lesson from the day before came up in Tori's head. "if you are seriously trying to incite some ones love you can not be afraid to get physical.".

Which was why she was hiding in the janitors closet. Waiting for him to show up. A beep of her phone alerted her to a text …sorry babe. Im busy with Anna". the message was from an hour ago.

Fuming she stormed out only to find Andre pressing some girl into his locker, kissing her and grinding in a way that could get them thrown out. Tori noticed that one hand had mysteriously vanished under the girls skirt.

Glaring Tori stormed off. Already planning her revenge.

Ooooh .

Please click the review button…its lonely.

The m rated bits are gonna come later.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. Characters belong to Dan Schneider.

Sorry about not updating I have been busy with exams.

Andre's pov

He had seen Tori stalk out of the closet flushing with anger at the casual stand up.

He knew what would have happened. But he also knew Tori really was the jealous type. And competitive. He knew it would be easier for her to merge real Tori with fake toris feelings easily. all he had to do was play his cards right. And if that meant basically screwing some willing blonde tart on campus then so be it. And its not like he had to worry bout what people would think of his zero respect attitude to girls for a while, everyone knew bout the project…and toris taste in guys. Which meant he got away with no blame.

Did he feel bad, yes a little. But it was working, he had been standing her up to the "rendezvous" all week then making sure he was seen with other girls

Each day Tori looked more and more pissed bout it and he was waiting for her to snap.

He sauntered into improv class and smirked at toris tiny clothes. He then in front of Tori asked the cute lil red for a kiss, yeah he was joking but he knew it would be a step too far for Tori and would invoke Robbie's jealousy.

Andre knew bout Robbie and cats flirtationship and was trying to subtly help them turn it into a relationship. Cat giggled sweetly, "no thanks, but my giraffe friend wants one" she smiled holding out a stuffed giraffe, Andre bent down and pecked it on the lips, then thought and pecked it again "maybe your friend could pass that on to you" he smiled winking and moved past to claim a chair whilst he watched cat kiss the giraffe out of the corner f his eye, and seeing Tori fume at the obvious interest he had paid her best friend. whilst Robbie sent him daggers.

The lesson passed without interest, until the end. "hey Andre, what was with the whole cat kiss thing earlier?" her eyes twinkled with yet more unused anger. "simple, she was hot and I was horny" he smirked at her as if she was stupid, "why not someone else, like jade, she was looking hot too?", he tried not to show his shock she must be more angry and irritated than he thought if she recommended jade "she got boyfriend, and I wanted the hottest, and in class cat was the hottest". he stated in that patronising smirky voice.

"but if its bothering you that much, fine. There's enough sexy to stretch to you as well" he said arrogantly before pulling her in and near devouring her mouth for roughly half a minute, before semi gently pushing her away and walking off without a backward glance

. Treating Tori like all them other girls.

Please review.

Visit my profile and other stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. Characters belong to Dan Schneider.

Please review.

Please visit my profile.

WARNING….this chapter is mainly sisterly fluff between Tori and Trina.

Next chapter will give brief overview of all the other 'couples' in the assignment..

Tori pov

Yeah, Andre kissed her. She had been waiting all damn week. And then it happened, but it was not good. And Tori could not figure out why, she always assumed kissing Andre would be amazing…yeah that's right Tori had thought bout it long before the assignment, but Andre thought she was just a friend. So there was nothing she could do.

Instead the kiss had been rough, and careless. As if he did not care if she enjoyed it or not, then he just pushed her away…like all them other girls. And she had no idea why that bothered her, heartbreak Andre should be treating her like that. And Tori should be enjoying it, she had always loved it. Having to fight for the attention from a hot guy, it made her feel special like she had succeeded.

But instead the treatment had made her feel hollow and worthless. Maybe because she knew Andre was not like that. Or because the kiss was him acting.

"hey Tori" Trina wondered past the couch Tori was sitting in on her way to the fridge, only to return with two spoons and chocolate ice cream. "Trina, what's all this?", Tori said suspiciously. "ice cream…I heard bout what happened, between you and Andre…thought, you know…, you might want cheering up" Trina said sweetly. Trina was normally a dive, but had a sweet way of knowing when Tori needed her. She opened up the ice cream and offered a spoon to Tori. And began eating.

"How did you hear?" Tori said softly, eating ice cream slowly

"people in school", Trina replied, somewhat vaguely

"oh". Tori looked down and let a tear slide down her cheek

"you wanna talk?". Trina reached out to stroke toris knee in comfort

"bout what?", Tori said sniffling

"I dunno…why", Trina elaborated calmly

"I don't know why, because he was acting.", Tori snapped viciously

"I meant why your upset" Trina said gently, not rising to Toris anger.

"oh, its just. I never thought Andre would treat me like that", she said grabbing a spoon full of ice cream.

"your right. Andre would not…but you said it yourself. He's not Andre right now". Trina's gently voice reasoned softly."…it was not your friend, who kissed you. It was Andre the womanizer…some actors/actresses, blur there off stage personalities and there off stage personalities together. Like your doing….but Andre isn't.".

Tori stared at her big sister, and instead of being insulted at Trina's, albeit gentle insult on her acting. She reached out and hugged her sister in surprise. Trina returned the hug after a second, before Tori whispered, "really?". Trina pulled away to look into her sisters eyes, before smiling and saying "trust me, womanizer Harris will be gone by the end of next week".


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer. Characters don't belong to me.

Author note.

Im sorry for not updating sooner, iv had crazy stuff going on.

Please review.

Please enjoy

The other main assigned couples are

Robbie and jade

Beck and cat

No ones pov.

Whilst all this was happening with Tori and Andre. the other couples were also getting to work… Well beck and Cat had given up and Jade and Robbie were having issues. And that is to mean Jades frequent physical and mental abuse of Robbie.

Admittedly he had stuck it out well, he met her violence surprisingly well. He had actually started to avoid the oncoming attacks with surprising finesse…his look had totally changed to the point where Jade had accidentally started staring at him. Unknown to him of course, he had manned up and stopped complaining about stupid things, and had been seen without Rex a few times, amid claims that Rex was in his locker…which was still a huge thing for the inappropriately attached boy and puppet to ever be separated that much.

Jade had not changed all that much, despite the surprisingly quick acceptance of the fact that her and Robbie were not switching partners. But she had changed her blue highlights for pink, which had surprised people. Of course they were smart enough not to say anything. Her and Robbie had started talking slightly, no touchy feely overly sensitive bare your soul kinda stuff, but casual chitchat and slight texting. They were the pair sikowitz's found most impressive …considering there circumstance. They were not quite the others perfect match, but getting closer to an adequate crush for each other. Despite the rocky first few days. And were on track to a solid c. Both fully aware that when it was over they would at least be friends, and that Jade had volunteered to help Robbie with Cat

Robbie and Beck. The most difficult couple, even worse than Robbie and Jade had been there first few days. All they did was fight, beck was used to Jade, gothic, miserable and fairly self contained…he knew how to be with her. Now he was faced with hyper, random, wear her heart on her sleeves Cat. And was not handling it well. The first day it became clear that all Cat wanted in a relationship was complete adoration, excitement and romance. Whereas all Beck wanted was a calm, understated easy going relationship. It was a blood bath. Once they both realised they would not get what the want, they turned there attention towards making sure the other did not get what they want. Beck was totally ignoring Cat, depriving her of the excitement and spotlight she craved…and Cat starved him of ever ounce of calm, easiness in his life, by causing drama wherever he went.

It surprised them both, Beck had expected Cat to be easy going and sweet. Based on how she was in public in previous relationships. And she had expected him to completely adore her and love her forever, like he did for Jade.

So essentially they had already failed.

And Andre and Andre…well Andre felt terrible for doing what he did to Tori. And Tori felt terrible for getting sucked into the act Andre was putting up.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. Characters don't belong to me.

Andre pov

It was Thursday, and by the end of the next day, the assignment would be over…and he couldn't bloody wait. Right now it was roughly, seven pm and he was having the guys over to stay. Beck and Robbie were talking bout there ' love interest' well Robbie was, beck was just brutally attacking his.

"Soooo, Andre. heard bout the Tori kiss",

"Yeah, I kissed her"

"Why?"

"It was what she wanted, I think. Also, I figured, when am I gonna get another chance?".

This caused both guys to crack up laughing. "Don't be ridiculous, if she had wanted that, she would have looked way more pleased afterwards, and so…how was it?", Robbie chuckled. "I know she hates me for it. But what was I supposed to do?, and terrible. I gave her possible the worst kiss ever, like in the world".

"You were just keeping up his character, not your fault, Tori likes jerks, and its good that the kiss was bad, now when real Andre kisses her after, she will compare kisses and be totally swept away by how much better you are than him", Beck reasoned easily, if what slightly dramatic

. "Don't mean I should have acted like one though", Andre said guiltily looking miserable. Robbie smiled reassuringly, "look man, Tori will understand, after all she invented the character. And by tomorrow morning after improv class, it will all be over.". Andre sighed miserably, both Robbie and Beck looked concerned, Robbie more so though, being the naturally more compassionate one.

They sat in silence reflecting on there past two weeks, Robbie quite pleased, at the new jade friendship, Beck guiltily, at how he had treated cat and how he had expected her to behave, and Andre was simply miserable. "You think she'll ever forgive me?", Andre asked quietly. "Definitely". both Robbie and Beck said in unison. They then moved onto more mundane, casual topics like football. All strangely relieved at being able to be themselves finally, not having to worry how they would be received by other people.

Authors note- next chapter will be last time we bad boy Andre, so enjoy, I hope you enjoyed seeing real Andre in this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. Characters don't belong to me.

Andre pov.

Unfortunately for everyone in improv class, the actual class wasn't till last lesson, which meant everyone had to keep up characters the entire day. And Andre was hating it, of course he didn't let it show on the outside, but he hated that he had to act like a douche for another day.

Tori hadn't spoken to him since the kiss…and who could blame her, worst of all Andre had no clue how he was gonna make it up to her, all the other girls he could blame on the character, but for this there was no excuse, not in his mind anyway, in his mind he had doomed himself for life, cause whenever he saw her all he felt was earth shattering guilt about the kiss.

The day itself was easy but long, no major complex lessons…in some ways it was fun, he had never taken time to properly look at everyone else's characters, always being so wrapped up in his, so it was nice to finally see them…and nice for everyone else who was quite frankly doing the same thing.

Improv class.

"You may all drop your characters, and return to your normal personalities", Sikowitz called out to the class, this was met with cheers of relief, everyone glad to be themselves again. Andre especially. Sikowitz then went on to tell them that their grades would be posted in a weeks time and that they may feel free to wander the halls.

Which left most the class empty, save for Beck, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Andre and Tori. Beck and Jade in the minutes following immediately got back together, to the intense relief of the entire group, Cat and Robbie were talking bout a new song Robbie was working on…all in all it was as if everything was the same.

That is until Tori without warning viciously slapped Andre across the face and stormed out. Andre immediately ran after her, knowing he deserved it and needing to talk to her about it.

"Tori", he called out after her desperately.

"You mean me, or maybe you meant Anna", she hurled spitefully back at him, whirling to face him, hand on hips glaring.

"You think I wanted to do all of that…you invented the bloody character, all I did was act it out…or maybe you conveniently forgot that bit", he threw back just as nastily, all thoughts of apologising gone.

"That's not fair, I didn't ask you to start being a prick", she countered pettily, a hint of sadness edging her pretty face.

"…What do you want me to do?, I cant go back and change it. Hell, even if I could, I wouldn't", cause at least he got to kiss her, just once…and she needed to wake up and realise how unhealthy her choice of guy was.

"You wouldn't?", she questioned quietly, silently pleading for him to explain why he wouldn't change the why he acted towards her.

"No. Cause for ages now I wanted something I didn't think I would ever get, and this 'assignment', let me have just a small taste of that", he said visibly marking the word assignment with air quotes, cause this was more than an acting exercise…and they both knew it, his voice was quiet and there was a hint of something Tori couldn't identify, it was like sadness, guilt and desperation all in one. Then not being able to take any of it any more, he turned and left…before turning back to her and saying "if you still have the other letter I gave you…if you still care about me at all, you'll open it.", then left.

Not turning back to see her guilty expression, tear filled eyes…or seeing her reach into her pocket and pull out a familiar, wrinkled slightly worn envelope, an envelope that hadn't left her side or been open since he gave it to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. Characters not mine.

Tori stared at the word written on the page she was holding. Not understanding Andre's meaning behind it, she knew he clearly had a crush on her, or had some feelings for her, but the way he had treated her over the last few weeks had made her doubt him. Even though she knew he was acting and that she had thought of the character, the doubt had come that maybe he didn't have any real feelings for her…that maybe this was just an assignment to him, leaving her scared that when it was over she would have her best friend back, but worried that's all she would have of him.

The note changed it all, made her understand how much he had trusted her not to open it, how much of himself he had placed in that one little word. It made her realise how deep his feelings went and how long they had been going for, made her realise that like hers, the feelings had been alive and kicking long before this whole thing started.

All of this had made her realise how much she had missed Andre, and most of all how wrong she was about what kinda guys she liked. She didn't want a player in a leather jacket, she wanted her best friend, someone she couldn't live without, someone that would have the power to break her without saying a word, that would rather let her figure the world out and make mistakes purely cause he knew she needed to make them.

The way he had.

Most of all, someone who instead of being what she _wanted_ and did what she _wanted_, gave her what she _needed, _and was who she _needed_ , someone who told her what she _needed _to hear.

Now she understood why he hadn't fought the change she had given him, cause he knew she would regret it, that she would learn how much better real him was than fake him…why he had kissed her as if she didn't matter, she knew now that it was his way of telling her how much better he would give her if only she let him, how the real him could kiss her in a way that made fake hims kisses look like a weed in comparison to a rose.

Then finally snapping out of it, she rushed out, one destination in mind. The phrase a woman on a mission was never more appropriate, she had fire in her eyes, a glow on her cheeks and sunlight in her heart.


End file.
